The Game Begins
by LOLimpulse
Summary: “This game determines your mate. Play it or be disowned.” Hinata starred, wide-eyed, at the tiny sheet of paper. It was so insignificant; yet one simple statement written on it would devastate her world.
1. prologue

I do NOT own naruto

_**I do NOT own naruto!!**_

PREFACE

"Tell me NOW!" He cried, his face was twisted in fury and the ancient grief that gripped tightly on his soul. Roughly grabbing my shoulders, he shook me.

I knew the clock was ticking. We didn't have much time left, but… I just couldn't bring myself to speak. Was he really going to do this? After Neji _sacrificed _himself for us to be happy? For us to be able to walk down any crowded street anywhere, hand in hand, and flaunt our relationship to anyone without having to suffer for it-and this is what he was planning to do?

Run away?

No.

Absolutely not.

Never.

But that was how I felt then.

What I thought then.

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins now. The wind was rippling fiercely through my hair now. His hand was clasped (POSESIVLEY) in mine now.

And now… we are running, full speed and together, towards our new destiny.

The one we shall share together.

Now and forevermore.

HinataxSasuke

_Kedu? _

_Just a little taste of my very first fanfic eveeerrrrrrrr!!_

_Please, please, please review and tell me what you want because I aim to please…._

_The main couple is going to be sasuhina, and the only other one I'm sure of is kakashixOC. Maybe shikaxtema? Abywayzzzzz.. tell meh what you want if you want and how and your impulse will deliver! _


	2. application interuppted

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the show. There is no profit being made from this story. So sorry for the wait! And enjoy…

Chapter One: More Selection

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you going!?" Sakura, the woman he'd been living with for about a year just screamed.

He sighed, Sasuke hated explaining this to her because she just didn't seem to get it.

"I'm going to apply for the Game." He responded calmly while quickening his pace down the crowded street.

"Again? Why? Am I not a good enough prize for you?" she accused, "or are you just-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted, "I just want to see if there's anything or anyone new this year.."

The two were walking down the sunny streets of Konoha towards the Hokage Tower. Sasuke had an application and a physical tucked under his arm ready for the Hokage to examine.

He wanted to apply again this year to the Game and Sakura wasn't happy about it. She immediately started ranting and complaining about his decision, so to keep himself distracted from her words, he pondered over what the Game was…

The Game was simply a casual term for the intense, yearly competition between the youths of the hidden villages of the world. It was sort of like the Chunnin exams except instead of fighting for a higher rank as a ninja, you fought for the chance to find a mate. Everyone who was anyone signed up to compete in the game though only a select handful were chosen. Once chosen you were to complete a series of challenges and battles, the higher score you received the higher ranking you got. The males with the highest ranking were put with the females with the highest ranking, and were to marry and reproduce. This was the only way to ensure that strong and healthy ninja were born.

You had to live with the person you were ranked with when the Game was over. If you chose not to marry the person for whatever reason, you simply applied for the game the next year. Simple as that.

What Sasuke feared the most though, was that the Hokage would reject his reapplication- for he undoubtedly was one of the strongest ninja in the village and Sakura was one of the healthiest. If they were to have children they would undoubtedly be very, very strong shinobi…

With a quick shake of his head Sasuke pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

They reached the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke, being a gentleman, reached to open the door for Sakura- who was still ranting about how upset she was. She caught his arm before it reached the door and wrapped it tightly around her waist, pulling herself close to his body. He tensed when her fingers traced his jaw line. What was she up to?

"Sasuke-ku~n," she purred in his ear with a low and seductive voice, "playing the game again would be a total waist of your time. Even if another woman were to win first place and be paired up with you… none of them would be able to please you as I can."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed; after a year he was over Sakura's attempts at trying to seduce him- which was yet another reason why he had to play the Game again this year. He had to be paired up with a different woman. There was no way he'd be able to live with Sakura his whole life- and stay sane.

He quickly removed his hand from Sakura's waist and opened the door waiting for her to enter. She stepped into the chilled room with a pout on her face.

"Where are we going exactly?" she murmured.

"_I'm_ going to the Hokage's office. I need to speak with her before turning this in."

The elevator was broken so Sasuke took the stairs, Sakura never far behind. When they finally reached the top floor Sasuke could see a small line of shinobi forming just outside the Hokage's office door.

"Damn it."

As they inched closer towards the line they realized that none of the shinobi were from the Leaf village. And that they all had little gray sheets of paper in their hands- Applications! These ninja were applying for the Game! Sasuke's heart seemed to skip a beat with excitement but he kept on his cool demeanor as he stepped in the back of the line. If these ninja participated in the game there would be a higher chance of him being paired with another woman. A woman with grace and elegance, poise and style. Who didn't act on rash impulse or drool over men like a certain somebody he knew… a woman who would be suitable to be his wife and replenish the Uchiha clan. And she had to be beautiful. Long hair maybe, sharp eyes, curves where it counted and so on.. just as Sasuke was pondering his fantasy of the perfect woman, he just so happened to turn his head to the left and stair down the hallway. And that's when he saw her.

Silky, onyx black hair rippled down her back and shoulders, reflecting the light like smooth obsidian ending at her waist. Her walk was alluring and radiant, emphasizing her curves as she swayed her hips to an enticing tune only Sasuke could recognize. Already captivated by this woman's body, Sasuke dared to take in her face; pale skin, thick lips, and piercing crystal eyes that glowed a light lavender.

Sasuke knew he was starring but didn't care at the moment. This woman was drop dead gorgeous, and the way she carried herself showed that she had class. The best part though. The absolute best part of the whole mirage like trance she had him in was that she held a grey piece of paper in her tiny hands. She was applying for the game. Meaning that there was a slight chance that this dazzling, picturesque shinobi would help replenish the Uchiha clan.

With a smirk on his face he took a step forward in line. Sasuke Uchiha had something to fight for. The Game would be interesting this year.

A/N: ok, so this chapter is finally up! Yay!! Constructive criticism is welcome cuz this is my first fic and I rly want to please the readers… but please no flaming k?

Also if anyone out there isn't really clear on how The Game works or what it is just ask and I'll clear it up for you.

I am very very VERY sorry for the super long wait!!! Ive got the next few chapters of the story planned out so the should be up soon!

_~LOLimpulse~_


	3. Will I play?

hinata

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter Two: Will I play?

Hyuuga Hinata starred, wide-eyed, with a shocked expression plastered on her face, at the tiny sheet of paper. It was so insignificant; yet one simple statement written on it would devastate her world: "The game determines your mate."

Her mouth went dry as she caught one of the sentences: "There is no turning back if this application is chosen by the Hokage."

Her eyes nearly popped out as she took in the entire sheet of paper, from the bold print on top reading "GAME APPLICATION," to her neat signature (which she did NOT remember signing) at the bottom of the page.

"Hinata!"

Her head snapped up. The tall male figure stood before her with a disapproving look on his face.

"F-Father!" she said breathlessly, she had forgotten he was in the room.

"You are to go to the Hokage towers immediately."

"Um, Father. About this…" she held up the paper.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Once you get there you will travel straight to the Hokage's office to speak with her personally."

"Father I-"

"You will give her this." He held out a small white envelope.

Hinata stood silently starring at the floor, frustrated.

"Take it!"

She did as she was told.

"I.. um. Well,.." she didn't know how to begin.

"If you're having trouble putting together a sentence," her father spoke, condescendingly, "then think it through on your way to the Hokage towers. Tell me after you have turned in your application.

"B-But Father. I- er, would it be ok-kay if I didn't," she inhaled deeply, "p-participate?"

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi's face mirrored that of a raging bull seeing red, "If you didn't what?!" The signature veins of Byakugan made themselves known around his eyes. " I am being more than generous by allowing you to participate! This is the only way to ensure that the next generation of Hyuuga will be stong shinobi. Unless you want to keep the bloodline undiluted and marry Neji. That is your only other option."

"My c-cousin or a t-total stranger. Got it" Hinata bowed her head low and turned around and headed for her room.

" If you do not turn that application in today you will never be welcome on this compound."

She stopped, turned and bowed her head low, "yes, Father."

And so Hinata trailed off the Hyuuga compound to do as her Father told her.

She always did as she was told.

*********************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX***************************

It was a short and lonely walk to the Hokage towers. With every step Hinata took the feeling of dread grew heavier and heavier. Until she finally reached the steps of the building, at that moment she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She had always had dreams of falling in love with Mr. Right. Not competing in a game just to end up with Mr. Wrong.

She sighed heavily, "You can do this Hinata. You might not even get chosen."

That thought cheered her up. It was the only thing that kept her from sinking into an even deeper depression as she read the sign on the elevator that said "Out of order. Please take stairs."

The climb up the stairs to the very top floor had her thinking maybe she could convince the Hokage not to pick her. She'd do anything, free missions, secretary work- anything. It was bad enough that she didn't remember half the faces of the Leaf Village ever since she got back from the Hyuuga Decade long mission. [more on that later] but to all of a sudden be engaged to one of the shinobe… She cringed at the thought.

Hinata reached the top floor at last and took in a deep breath. The application was held loosely in her left hand and the envelope in her pocket. "Here we go!"

She took a brave step on to the top floor of the Hokage tower and strode over to the long line of ninja, taking her place behind a gorgeous woman with unusual hair. Pink. The woman turned to her instantly and looked Hinata up and down. Her eyes were dazzling emeralds and her lips shimmered a color that matched her hair. She looked so familiar… The man standing in front of her had spiky hair and looked tense, he seemed to be trying to avoid meeting Hinata's eyes. The girl looked from him to Hinata repeatedly.

All of a sudden she gasped "Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata! Oh My Gosh!" She took a step forward and threw her arms around the shocked Htuuga.

"Um, h-hello." She stammered surprised.

"Don't you remember me Hinata? Sakura! We were like best friends up until your family left for that mission."

Hinata now remembered. But she couldn't recall ever being best friends with Sakura. They never really talked as far as she knew, but she didn't want to come off as rude so she smiled warmly, "It's nice to see you again, Sakura."

"Isn't it?" she giggled and then turned to the boy behind her, "this is _my_ fiancé, Sasuke- do you remember him?" she asked innocently. Hinata notice the emphasis on "my" in Sakura's She wrapped her arms round his waist and starred up at him lovingly. He cringed.

" I do-"

" I am Not your fiancé!" he retorted.

"Yet." Sakura replied, smug. Sasuke twisted out of her grip, then stretched his hand out to Hinata, she took it.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." He pulled her hand up to his face, never braking eye contact, and pressed his lips against it.

Hinata blushed slightly, keeping her eyes on the floor. Sakura was glaring daggers at Sasuke, who was staring intently at Hinata.

Just then the Hokage's door opened and the big busted blonde Hokage stepped out with a clipboard in her hand.

"Alright!" she shouted, "If you are waiting to turn in an application you are at the wrong place, applications will be turned in at the end of this hallway." She pointed where. And the long line of shinobe melted down to just Hinata, Sasuke and a very pissed off Sakura.

"You three! In my office!"

They waked in, Hinata shut he door behind them.

"Why are you here Uchiha?" the Hokage started, as she plopped down into her chair.

" For the game." He replied simply

"You've already played the game."

" Yes but-"

" And you have a wonderful prize." Sakura chimed in.

Tsunade nodded. "she was trained personally by me, as you know. If you two were to have children they would be- "

"Very strong shinobe, yes I get that part." Sasuke interrupted, " I just don't think we are compatible."

" What?" Sakura shouted, "I'm the closest to compatible you'll ever find! I'm the only girl who will ever put up with your bull shit!"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, and cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her.

" I think I-I'll come b-back later…?"

"No, don't worry Hinata this will be over soon." The Hokage turned back to Sasuke, "listen Uchiha, after that stunt you pulled with Orochimara I'm hesitant to let you participate in any leaf village affairs." She paused and looked at Sakura, then to the nervous Hinata inching her way closer to the door. "but there are many new players this year. All very strong. Even stronger than you Sakura. So letting you play again would be a plus if you win someone better than Miss Haruno. But," she paused.

" But?" sasuke encouraged.

"But Sakura has a point. You're picky. And not many ninja will put up with that, but I know for a fact that she will. So," she paused again, arranging some papers on her desk.

Sakura had a smug look on her face.

"so.." sasuke muttered, agitated.

"so, you will turn in your application and pray that I trust you enough to play again!"

" But-"

" End of story. Hinata! You are also applying am I correct?"

Hinata deliberated. The Game seemed harsh. But if she didn't play she would have to marry Neji- who was like a brother to her. Her only other option was to be disowned by her father. Excommunicated. Become an outcast.

Hinata chewed on her lip and twiddled her fingers. Thinking to herself,

Will I play?


	4. The Hokage Decides

Chapter 3!!! Yay!!! : she's decided?

Ok I tried making this chapter all elaborate and thought it might have been to much so I cut it in halve….Hs-5-Hen I hope this chap dissolves your confusion, Enjoy!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stared up at the raven-haired beauty with longing in his heart. How could someone be so beautiful? She had a light blush on her cheeks and was chewing on her bottom lip. Indecision littered her features.

"I-I don't know." She mumbled.

Sasuke's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. If Hinata didn't play the game then there would be absolutely no chance of her replenishing the Uchiha clan.

A sudden uncontrollable anxiety came over him. He felt the need to do something and quick. He turned to stare at the Hokage, who was brooding over the Hyuuga's actions.

"Tsunade-sama, look at how she twiddles her fingers! She is obviously unsure of herself and doesn't even know what she wants to do. Just make her play so we can all go home." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "He has a point, if you are not sure I will decide for you Ms. Hyuuga. So what will it be?"

"I-I… I'm just not sure. I mean what exactly is involved in the game?"

Tsunade sighed and then rose from her chair, "Basically it is a series of tournaments that stretch your physical and mental limits." She kept her eyes on Hinata as she walked slowly over to her. "The male and female, first place winners of each competition will be pared up in each round, likewise for second, third and so on." She now stood in front of her, reading her expression, "For the final tournament, the females with the most wins and males with the most wins will be paired up again and will be given a mission to marry and reproduce. That is THE only way to ensure we have strong shinobi born…"

"You will play."

Hinata was speechless. Tsunade's words were intense, and there was a sense of moral duty she couldn't ignore. But still…

"I don't know if I can."

"I've already decided. A Hyuuga will enter this year. Go home and tell your father I have accepted your application."

With that the Hokage returned to her desk.

A smirk made its way onto Sasuke's lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok I'm SO sorry for the extreme delay!!! (I've been really sick ) I'm gonna try and make this a weekly thing so I'll have a new chapter up sometime next week and a new one the week after! So be prepared for some SasuHina goodness!!!!

Please REVIEW!!!? I really want to know what you all think of my first fic!!!


End file.
